


By the Light of the Fireworks

by Ryanidious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Mari is scared of loud noises, background Sabine Cheng, but alya protecc her, sensory overload(audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanidious/pseuds/Ryanidious
Summary: Alya and Marinette snuggle down to watch the fireworks display.





	By the Light of the Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts), [BrenanaBread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/gifts).



> Inspired by head-canon's and ideas from @Megatraven and @BrenanaBread in the alyanette server #####

Alya and Marinette snuggled on Mari's balcony as the fireworks show began.  
**Bang!! **  
** ** The first firework going off sent Mari hiding into her GF’s luscious hair.

  
“Is my new Girlfriend scared of the loud noises” Alya cooed.

  
“Yes, I can’t process what’s happening so I hide” Mari hissed back.

  
“I’ll protect you from the loud fireworks” as another big one went off with a **BANG!** Causing Mari to hide in Alya’s hair again and Alya to cuddle her even closer.

This routine continued throughout the show with Mari wanting to see the pretty colours of the fireworks but not liking the loud noise they made. When she vocalized this to Alya at one point her partner noted " We'll have to get you a noise blocking headset for next time."

Towards the end of the fireworks after a particularly loud **Bang!** Alya turned her head so that when Mari tried to burrow into her hair, she met her lips instead.  
Smooch! Their lips met in a lovely embrace as the finale of the show commenced and they stayed in the kiss except for quick gasps for air for the rest of the finale.  
“We’ve been dating for a week now and that was our first real kiss except for quick pecks on our lips” Mari breathed as the fireworks died down.

  
“I Know and that’s a shame but we’re doing it now” Alya whispered back.

  
The two stayed embraced on the roof until Sabine poked through the hatch and helped the tired girls to Mari’s bed below where they slept in each other’s arms.


End file.
